<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Witness by needles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831352">Silent Witness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles'>needles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Detective drabbles [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know who's watching you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Detective drabbles [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent Witness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pure crack :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People don’t think I can understand what’s going on around me. They think I’m just some dumb bloke stuck standing here oblivious to everything they say and do.</p><p>Just because I’m a bit old and a bit scruffy these days they think I’m stupid.</p><p>But I’m not. </p><p>Just because I say nothing doesn’t mean I’m not watching it all, analysing everything, drawing conclusions. The one thing age gives you is great perspective on life and experience. There’s not a lot I haven’t seen over the years, especially the last few. This glass box I have to stand in gives me a good view of pretty much everyone and their comings and goings. Language used to be a problem as I’m rather hard of hearing these days but you learn to lip read after a while and then nothing escapes you, even the things they say across the other side of the room thinking no one’s listening.</p><p>Body language, that’s another, you can tell a lot from that when you’ve had all the time in the world to study it. It can tell you what they want to say even when they don’t say anything or say the opposite. Like these two. I mean come on guys who are you trying to kid? They say the eyes are the mirror of the soul. In that case if they can’t see what the other one feels then they both need a good optician. Every time that cop glances in my direction it’s written in his eyes what he feels for him. Yet he just won’t say anything or do anything about it.</p><p>I just wish I could tell him what I see in his partner’s face every time he leaves; how he curled up in this room and cried like a baby when he thought he was dead. Maybe then he might realise his partner’s feelings for him are just as strong as his are for his partner. But I can’t, my hands are tied. I just hope he doesn’t leave it too long; I remember a boy when I was his age, I never told him how I felt and then one day it was all too late, he was gone. It was so long ago but still I feel the pain of his loss.</p><p>I really hoped when they kissed that Christmas, I know it was a set up but still I thought they’d not be able to ignore their feelings after that. Not these two. Their willpower is tough enough to forge into armour and they make mules look complaisant.</p><p>Look at him now, tapping away on that thing, every five minutes he checks his watch, it’s almost lunch time, he’ll be here soon and he cannot wait. Yet when his partner does arrive he’ll complain he’s busy and doesn’t want to be dragged to lunch. And the cop’s just as bad. Sometimes I just want to shake my head and bang theirs together. But my neck’s too stiff and my joints just wouldn’t allow me to do it these days.</p><p>Aha he’s coming; he must have heard his footsteps, his face lit up like the sunrise. And in he comes all cocky and self-assured. Until it comes to facing him of course!</p><p>Hang on, what’s that? It’s not a ‘bro hug’ that’s for sure! ‘Bro hug’, now that’s a pretty piece of semantics if ever I heard one, I’ve seen guys hug and it ain’t nothing like that, well not unless they were gay.</p><p>Well, well, it looks like he’s finally summoned up the nerve to…. oh yes. That’s my boy! You know even I’m beginning to feel a little embarrassed at that kiss, and his hands, inside his shirt! Next thing you know he’ll be undoing…. oh my goodness, there goes the belt buckle. I really shouldn’t be watching this but you know how it is when you just can’t look away.</p><p>Not on the desk surely? Ah no I thought not, not when the couch is so much more inviting, just a shame it’s right in my eye line. Thank the Gods it’s a Sunday and there’s no one else in here to watch them. That friend of his, the artist, she would shriek so loud that even I’d be able to hear her.</p><p>Now that’s interesting, I don’t think I’ve seen that one before, even in the pleasure houses of Luxor. Goodness me I can almost feel myself blushing and I’m a man of the world. I suppose they’ve both bottled it up for so long it’s like a bursting dam now they’ve finally capitulated. I must admit I envy him he’s an absolute beauty, I just wish he’d been there when I was young, I like them feisty too.</p><p>Ah well, I just hope they’ll be happy. I know I was with my dear one. I just wonder where they are right now. I haven’t seen them for a while, around 3500 years I think, just before I set off on that urgent mission for the Pharaoh, the one that ended with an arrow in my back.</p><p>And that’s another thing; they reckon they’re all geniuses here, so how come they insist on calling me ‘mummy’, I’m a man for goodness sake!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>